the_truth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Carnar War
And So began the Legendary Carnar War, the first anyways... Beginning Carnars Attacked the human makeshift "fleet" and snearly struck it down without effort, then as we ran they followed us, found earth, and told us running was a grevious mistake... then we find a refugee camp hiding from the carnars, we dont shoot them because they arent shooting us, We talk, and we discover these carnars took over a universe, our universe. The War The Refugee camp tells us where to find the others, and they offer us technology, so that we can survive against them... We do more than survive, we took the fight to the carnars, we found a refugee camp under attack, we fight off the raiding carnars. The Refugee Camp give tech, wich improves our rifle's ability to fire payload-carrying bullets. We, under the orders of Xavier Jandune, find a small Carnar colony, we attack it with the vigor that the carnars did in our first meeting. We downed the facility, with much effort. We're Contacted via hologram by the carnar leader of this sector and it Spoke to us... "You Are Foolish, You useless mortals strike one small colony down, you have doomed your race to a slow painful death, surrender now and it shall not be as painful, This message is a psionic translated message, and why did i tell you this? Because you might as well Marvel at our technology before your primitive idiotic race is destroyed" Following the message, Xavier ordered that we scrap the technology, reverse enegineer it, and Mass produce it, as this technology would help the war. In the following years, the war was NOT going as planned, the Carnars where toying with the humans, hardly actually fighting, rarely losing. Then An unnamed man was born, signed up for the war, and rose to commander in a mere 2 years, becoming a war hero, the most accurate sniper, and a stratagist, a "perfect" soldier. He rose even beyond Ranks, And led the human Race to a surprising Killing spree. The Carnar King finally noticed this, And realized, it had a genuine Opponent, these humans where starting to win. Playtime Was Over... It decided the Human race needed to die, before its plans to overrun the other universes where thwarted. "Attention Humans, You Are Starting a war with the Carnars, You Are to surrender now, what youve fought was merely scouting parties, colonies, and we can give you a less painful Xenocide of your race, we may even spare a few for slavework, But only if you surrender, the consequences of continuing this rebellion will lead to you never-ending torture of death. I shall give you 15 months to reply, If you decline, you die in the worst way possible, if you attack us or dont respond, Same thing, if you Agree, you are spared for slavework." Xavier, Ignoring the warning, continued with his unnamed hero, nicknamed ?, AKA Question Mark. And they went from exterminating colonies to carnar invasion forces. At last, he reached the king, his mission was highly immorale, he was planning to not only xenocide the Carnars, but also sacrafice an entire fleet, to win. Indeed his plan worked, partially, his fleet destroyed much of the guards, but ? survived and confronted the still alive king. "You Really Think You can conquer existance? Your a fool, If a 'primitive' race managed to get this far, how will you fare against the other universes? You are A hippocrite, calling a newborn race weak, when they nearly destroy you, and everything you ever knew" - ? "You Are the Fool, I am as large as the planet i inhabit, how do you expect to kill me?" - Carnar King "Like This... " -? ? promptly pulls out a detonator, a world detonator, ordinarily banned, the councils deemed it nessecary. "Y-You wouldnt dare... you are going to burn up aswell you idiotic fool!" - Carnar King "If i die too, ill die knowing you arent here to destroy any more..." - ? He Pressed the button, and warps away, leaving the king to burn and die alone, wich is does... Category:War Category:Carnar Category:NeedsMoreCats... :3